The Hunger Games from Peeta's Point of View
by Chocolicius
Summary: Do we ever hear Peeta's perspective in the Hunger Games? No! I wrote this re-write of the Hunger games so that we can grasp some of Peeta's hardships through his eyes. All characters, books, ect. belong to Susan Collins. DISCONTINUED! Sorry... :(
1. Chapter 1

In the morning I help my father and two brothers make the bread dough while Mother does the laundry. After that, we let it rise, and then we put it in the big stone oven.

A typical Mellark morning.

Today wasn't; it was Reaping day.

Every year a male and female 'tribute' is chosen to take part in the annual Hunger Games, where they fight to the death until one tribute remains. That tribute is then crowned victor and bathed in riches.

Really, winning means living, and losing means you inevitable death.

Still, I wasn't going to lie in bed until I got dragged out of bed by my brothers, or worse, my mother.

So I got up and went downstairs to see that only my father was up.

"Morning Dad," I said as normally as possible.

He replied by asking, "You nervous Peeta?"

"Were you ever nervous on Reaping day? I know the answer, and its yes, isn't it Dad?"

"Sure is, but you already knew that. You want some breakfast? Its burnt croissants." he asked in a talkative.

"Maybe just one. I should eat and they smell good." I said this politely, because I didn't know how it would affect Father.

It apparently didn't because he went on in his chatty tone. "It won't be you Peeta. You're only sixteen, and you only have six little slips of paper with your name on them. It won't be you," he repeated.

"I sure hope Dad," I said at the same moment Mother came into the room followed by my tired brothers.

"Morning," both of my brothers said, which me and my father both copied.

They both had on croissant each, just like me, then Mother told us to go get dressed.

We didn't talk upstairs, we just dressed in silence, but that was fine by me. I had a feeling in my gut that something bad would happen today.

I just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

When my family and I get to the town square, Mother and Father stray away from us to find a place to watch, while me and my brothers go and sign in.

The order is oldest in the front, youngest in the back, since the youngest kids are less likely to be chosen.

I take my spot amongst my friends and say hello, which they kindly return back to me.

After the clock strikes two, the mayor begins to read the history of Panem. It's all about the rebellion and how after the districts lost the war, the Hunger Games started. As a punishment, each district gave up a man and woman tribute and they would end up fighting to the death.

He did this every year, the same story, the same speech.

Then the only living victor of District 12 wobbles up to his chair and the crowd gives a kind applause. Then he tries to give Effie Trinket, the districts escort, a big hug. He's _very_ drunk.

Then the mayor introduces the lovely Effie, and she walks up to the podium and says "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Then she crosses to the giant glass ball that has the girls' names. While she walks she says, "Ladies first," as she always does.

She plunges her hand into the ball, and pulls out a little slip of paper, then walks back to the podium.

She smoothes out that little piece of paper, and reads the name Primrose Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a big scene.

Primrose started walking up to the stage, completely pale, while another girl started falling to the ground.

It was Katniss Everdeen. The girl my father pointed out to me on the first day of school.

Then she cries "Prim! Prim!" in a strangled voice. Everyone moves for her, and she runs up to her little sister and pushes her behind her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she yells.

The process of volunteering is simple. If a boy's name has been read then another eligible boy can volunteer. If it's a girl's name, then another eligible girl can volunteer. In District 12, no one really volunteers anymore; it's almost just a plain out death sentence.

"Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" Effie trails off, being unsure herself.

Then the mayor speaks up, saying "What does it matter? What does it matter? Let her come forward."

Then Prim starts screaming that Katniss can't go, and then Katniss fighting to push off Prim. Then someone from the Seam walks up and pulls her off of Katniss. Her friend, I think. Then Katniss walks up the steps, and Effie says some stuff about the spirit of the games.

Then she asks "What's your name?" when Katniss reaches her. "Katniss Everdeen," she replies.

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody; let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

No one claps. Being a tribute is bad, but a volunteer for a loved one is worse, because you chose to do it. Then, because everyone feels bad about it, then touch their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to Katniss. I do it to. It means good-bye.

Then Haymitch choses to congratulate her. He throws one arm around her and says "Look at her. Look at this one! Lots of," he pauses, trying to remember the right word. "Spunk! More than you!" he shouts pointing at the camera. Then he starts for the front of the stage after releasing Katniss. "More than you!" he repeats. Then, just as he was about to continue, he fell of the stage, unconscious.

Haymitch gets taken away by a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the situation under control by saying, "What an exciting day!" Then she tries to fix her wig and announces that it's time to choose the boy tribute. She plants one hand on her head and crosses to the boys' ball. She then grabs the first piece of paper she encounters, and trots back to the podium.

She smoothes the little slip of paper out and reads the tribute's name.

Peeta Mellark.

_Noooooooooooo!_ My internal voice screamed.

My friends started looking around at me, and I realized that I needed to go up to the stage. So I started walking with long, fast strides up to the stairs that Katniss had just climbed.

When I got up to where Katniss and Effie were standing, Effie told us to shake hands, and we did, but there was something that made me sidetracked. Something that I was trying to remember. And then it hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

Five years ago, I saw the girl, that I had loved ever since I was five years old, practically dead, sitting at the roots of one of our trees.

My mother had been screeching at her to get out of our trash and that she might call the peacekeepers.

Then we went back inside, and I deliberately burned two loaves of bread and got smacked with a rolling pin just so that I could help my true love live. I'm so proud of myself.

She told me to give it to the pigs, and I did. She didn't say how much of it, so I only gave a little to the pigs. I made sure the coast was clear, and when it was, I tossed the full loaf and the remainder of the second to Katniss. Then I went back inside. I hadn't even talked to her.

I've regretted that action for a while now. Oh well, I guess I'll get to talk to her now since we're tributes together.

I hadn't realized it, but the mayor had finished the Treaty of Treason without my knowing that he was even reading it. We shook hands again and were then taken into custody.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I **_**just**_** started school again and my schedule is crazy. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

When my family was allowed in, my father came forward with a sad look on his face. My brothers didn't look all too happy either.

My mother had a look of- oh, wait, she didn't have an expression. It isn't really a surprise though, considering how she beats us when we make the smallest mistakes.

"I'm sorry Peeta," my father said. "I wish this hadn't happened to you. I'm hoping you'll come back, but if you don't, I want you to know that I love you and I'll miss you."

It was my mother's turn. "Maybe district 12 will finally have a winner this year," Mother declared. A spark of hope bloomed inside of me, but my mother wasn't finished yet. "She's a fighter, that one."

I couldn't believe it; I was getting upstaged by the girl I loved in my _mother's_ opinion.

But I didn't have time to think, my brothers were saying silent farewells, probably because they felt like words might fail them. So instead, they hugged me. Weird thing for a guy to do, even to his brother unless they were forced, but this was done all by themselves. I took it as a sign of sadness, because they already thought I wasn't going to go home.

"Your time is up," the peacekeeper outside the door said.

My father came up and hugged me, and whispered in my ear, "Good luck, and for heaven's sake, speak to her." I couldn't bring myself to reply. But he knew. He knew all along.

Then the peacekeeper was obviously tired of waiting, so he ushered my family out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the lack of updates, but I had a paper to write, and I had major writers block. Anyway, enjoy this fine chapter, brought all the way from the Capitol, and please review.**

After my family left, I might have cried. A little. Alright fine, I was bawling my eyes out.

I had three things that contributed to making me cry. First, I was in the Hunger Games. Second, my mother didn't care. And third, I was in it with Katniss. Yippee for me, because if I want to come out alive, I have to kill the girl I love.

But I wasn't planning on coming out alive. I was going to make sure that Katniss came out alive though.

When I was taken out of my private little room, the group headed towards the train station. There were plenty of cameras, but I didn't try to cover my face. Katniss just looked downright bored.

When we got to the door of the train, we had to stand there, as the cameras were recording our every move. Once they're done though, we get to head into the train. When the train starts, I guess the mere speed should have should have taken my breath away, but it didn't.

Perhaps that's because my true love is within a few yards of me the whole time while we're on this train. Probably not though. It's probably because she doesn't even really acknowledge that I'm there, or that I've never talked to her before, for even one second in my entire life.

Maybe, it's not any of it, but the mere fact that I've never told her I love her. I mean, I could do it right now, but she would probably freak out and never speak a word to me in the little time we have left. Let alone sit next to me. Look at me. Touch me. That last part probably wouldn't even happen though, even a casual touch of hands. Oh well, it was a doomed hope anyways.

Effie told me that I could go into my room until dinner. So I did.

While I was in there, I showered, and then I laid on my bed and had a hope that Katniss might somehow decide that she loved me, and come bounding into my room, confessing to me.

_Don't dream impossible dreams _I told myself. By then, Effie had come to my room telling it was time for dinner.

Great, yet another unbearable moment. Fun.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of my room and went to the dining room. Effie was there, but Katniss and Haymitch weren't there, but I sat down on the side opposite of Effie.

Then Katniss walked in; she looked stunning, just as she always did. She had put on a green shirt and some tan pants, and had a funny little gold pin with a bird on it. I think the bird was a Mockingjay. They're a mix of Mocking Birds and Jabberjays. The Jabberjays were mutts created by the Capitol during the Dark Days. They could repeat whole conversations, but the Capitol tried to kill them off later on. They were only males, but they mated with female Mocking Birds, and so forth came the Mockingjay. Anyways, as I was saying, Katniss looked amazing.

She sat down at the table and Effie said "So where's Haymitch?"

"Last I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I replied. That probably meant he was drinking.

Then the food came. There seemed to be a million courses coming at us. Effie kept telling us to save room, but neither Katniss nor I really do. Everything tasted so wonderful. Near the end Effie says something about our table manners, how wonderful they were compared to last year's tributes. Katniss seemed upset and decided to annoy Effie. She started eating with her hands, but it didn't bother me; she looked cute anyways.

I was trying not to stare, but when the girl you love is sitting right across from you, and she doesn't know that you love her, it's really hard not to stare. She was completely oblivious to the fact that I loved her, but it didn't bother me much. We had never spoken, and I probably wouldn't have had the courage to tell much if we hadn't been thrown together for this. It's too bad at least one of us has to die though.

We go into the living room and watch recaps of the reapings. Mostly there's just volunteers in the career districts. Then they get to twelve. They show everything that happened. Prim's named getting called, Katniss volunteering, my name getting called.

After that I just want to sleep. I say goodnight to them and leave the room. I walk straight to my room, no stopping. I was nearly at a run when I got in, and I plopped down on my bed. I tried to sleep, but it evaded me for a few hours, but I finally slept.

There was a long day ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry 'bout the long wait, but I had VB practice, but other than that, there's no other reason/excuse so… I'm sorry. Oh well, I guess you want to read the chapter now. This chapter is a little short, but I just wrote it today. Oh, and if you have something rude, mean, or jerk-like to me, PM me please, but still review too.**

Once I woke up, I took a shower. The hot water helped me calm down, and that's just what I needed.

I was awoken with the thought of, _what if Katniss _can_ have help? Can I help her? Can I survive with her?_

All three questions took turns running laps in my head, just when I woke up. On top of that, they gave me a major headache. So I took a shower.

_What does Katniss think of me?_ I thought. _Does she hate me?_ Probably the best I could hope for was that she would like me as a friend. That probably won't happen.

I hope she'll at least talk to me. She hardly looked at me last night. Possibly because we have to fight to the death, and she doesn't want to know me so that it's easier to see me die. Whatever. Do what you want Katniss. I care, but I want to at least know you a little bit more personally before we die. Or I die. It depends upon what you want.

I got out of the shower at that point, dried off, and chose to wear a pair of jeans, a brown shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. I was planning on waiting in my room until Effie came, but I was just so hungry that I left early. When I got in there, I grabbed some random food, knowing it would be good, and sat down.

I was there for about twenty minutes, on my second plate, when Effie came in.

"Oh! Well, it's good that you're up Peeta! I just had to rouse Katniss, and she nearly killed me!" she said, outraged. "Anyways, she'll be here in a minute, and I'm going to go get Haymitch. Have fun!" She says this then hops off to God knows where.

I sighed, then went back to eating. I was just finishing my food when Katniss came in. I decided that I should stick around, in case Haymitch was going to tell us something important. I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and settled into my chair.

**Boring, I know. Sorry if my story doesn't match The Hunger Games perfectly. That's what I did in the beginning, but it's too much work, and I'm too lazy. Also, tell me any ideas that should be in Peeta's many questions of the day. I might start replying to reviews in the chapter, and PMs. Depends on my mood. Right now I'm happy, so I decided to write. Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heylo! Sorry about the long wait, **_**again**_**, but I've been super busy. I've had tons of projects for school, and also, to be honest, this story is kinda boring me. I'm thinking about deleting this story. I mean, it' been done before**_** so**_** many times. Nobody really reads it anyways, so just tell me if I should or should not delete it. PM me, or review.**

**No chapter today, sorry.**

**To tired.**

**To busy.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Farewell.**

**I'm sorry, but this story's idea is just used so many times, and there are probably better stories than this.**

**Thank you, to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me. But, I'm still doing this.**

**This story will be discontinued, not deleted.**

**-Choco**


End file.
